The shadow and the secret
by Jian89
Summary: Jayla Seymour is the daughter of a rich noble. Yet at the age of 16, she and her sister were kidnapped for a ritual sacrifice. Her sister died, she survive and from that they one, a butler in black is following her like a shadow. Jayla is searching for those responsible for her sister's death. Yet she coming across secrets she better didn't know ... Sebastian X OC.
1. Prologue

Hello ^^

This is my own Kuroshitsuji fan story :) it's gonna be a few chapters long, so those that are waiting for the real romance, it's gonna be after a few chapters ^^; This is maybe not gonna be everyone's cup of tea (eum? ...), but this is still for my own fun XD yet I hope I can also please those that read is :)  
Not a professional writer and English is not my main language. Sorry if you read some cliche things or similar to the serie ... need to get my inspiration from somewhere ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Those belong to Yana Toboso. Only my own characters are mine.

Have fun :D

* * *

"You were able to call me to this place. Your past is set, a sacrifice is made. Your future is written … but you can change it."  
The girl looked aside to the glowing red eyes.  
"I …" His voice sounded so determined, yet still not from this world, like it was hollow.  
"... can change it. Help you to escape your faith and take revenge, the one you longed for."  
A big grin became visible, showing sharp fangs. And a black hand with long nails that could rip you open was offered to her.  
"Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes, I accept." Her voice trembled.  
"Kill them … Kill them all! Every last person in this room!"  
"Yes … My Lady!"

Jayla jerked up from her bed, feeling the warmth from her sweat in her neck. She gasped for air before she realized where she was.  
Just on that moment, she saw a shade in the corner of her room that suddenly jerked open a pair of curtains.  
"Good Morning, My Lady." The voice said with a purring sound before it turned around.  
The man, dressed in a modern butler coat with a long black swallowtail, looking straight at her with grin on his face you could describe as … hungry. His eyes were a reddish brown and Jayla was sure she saw them light up, showing glowing red catlike eyes, for less then a second.  
She nodded quickly before she relaxed her muscles and grabbed her forehead.  
"A nightmare?" The man asked when he came closer. His voice sounded concerned.  
"Yes … No …" She said, still somewhat confused. "Something in between."  
She didn't knew if she now had to lie or not. She wasn't sure if he could read her mind or even see her dreams. Yet when she looked up, she only saw the soft and gentle smile on her servants face.  
"I brought you some fresh clothing." He said when he placed the clothing carefully on the chair.  
"And your breakfast is ready downstairs."  
Jayla stretched her arms and moaned shortly before she shook her head, her wild short hair fell where it wanted to fall.  
"What's for breakfast?" She asked when pushing away the sheets.  
"Your lady is free to pick from a wide variations of things. You can have scrambled or fried egg."  
"Scrambled" Jayla said when she got up and walked up to the screen that was placed in the corner of her room.  
"Coffee, tea, juice or hot chocolate."  
"Hot chocolate." she said when throwing her pyjama over the screen before putting on the 'basic' clothing.  
"Done."  
The man moved up and helped the girl with dress herself. For several minutes there was silence. How long was it now that he was here? Right, two years …  
"There, perfect again." The butler said, when he backed off and removed the sleep clothing to prepare it for the night again. Jayla on the other hand spend a little time to pick some jewelry before a purring voice interrupted her.  
"Everything is ready."  
Jayla stood up and walked outside her room. When she passed the man, he bowed shortly.  
"Happy birthday, My Lady."  
Jayla looked aside, seeing the soft smile on his face. Right, it was her birthday today. She turned eighteen …

Eighteen … The number was rolling inside her head when she walked down the stairs to the dining room. Once entered, the soft and sweet smells of her breakfast brought her out of her mind. The maid greeted her with a short bow and Jayla softly smiled.  
The butler passed by her and walked to her chair, pulling it backwards, gently gesturing with his hand that she could sit down. Without even looking, Jayla walked up to her chair and took her seat. Just the second she found her place, the door opened and an older looking man entered.  
"Happy Birthday, my sweet child." He said with the biggest smile on his face, walking with open arms to his daughter.  
"Thank you, father." Jayla said when she accepted his kiss on his cheek.  
"Here you go, my gift."  
He handed her a small white envelop, nothing written on it. Curious as she was, Jayla took a knife and opened it, only to find a key. She looked at her father with a confused look, shaking a few moment with the key, only to see him smiling.  
"The key of the small castle." He said. "It's all yours."  
Jayla looked confused. "The small castle? For me?"  
Her father nodded. "You are eighteen now, so you get a house from me."  
Jayla gave a soft chuckle "Do you want to get me out of the house so soon?" She said with a smile.  
"Of course not, my dear. But what could I give a child that already has everything. Beside, it's not that you are gonna be alone, are you?"  
The man looked up to the butler, still standing silent behind Jayla.  
She saw how her father looked at him and she couldn't suppress a soft grin.  
"Indeed, Sebastian is gonna follow me everywhere. He has to ..."  
Sebastian softly smiled and bowed. "Of course, My Lady. As promised."  
Jayla's father softly huffed. He still didn't knew if he now had to trust this guy. When his daughter had returned, after that terrible period, he had been there. She had never told where they had meet and how she even had meet him. It had not been important …  
"Of course." He said before he took a few steps distance. The door opened again, to see a steward walk in.  
"Master Damien, the car is ready." Damian nodded.  
"I'll be there in a second." The steward bowed and left the room.  
"Another meeting?" Jayla said when taking her cup of tea.  
"I'm sorry, darling. I'll be back this evening for your birthday party."  
Jayla almost choked while drinking.  
"Birthday party?" She asked confused.  
"Ow, didn't I told you? I arranged a small party this evening. You only turn eightteen once."  
And with those word he left the room.  
"One day … I am gonna kill him." The girl said when she fell back in her chair, holding her hand before her eyes.  
"Isn't that more my job?" Sebastian chuckled.  
"Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 1: The party

Hello ^^

First real chapter, I hope I don't bore you (euuh, probably I do ...) I am really sorry if this starts slowly ^^; Just trying to build up the pace for a nice story and not some porn thing. Reviews wished and more then welcome ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Those belong to Yana Toboso. Only my own characters are mine.

Have fun :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The party**

When her father said he was holding a party, he was also gonna holding a party. Sadly he didn't really knew what the word 'small' meant in those situations. When Jayla turned around the corner, ready to go down the stairs, she maybe saw over the hundred people staring at her, before the crowd started to applaud at her arrival. She could only feel embarrassed and she was glad Sebastian was there to guide her downstairs. She was certain she would have fallen otherwise. As soon as she was downstairs, she had to pass them all, to accept their greeting and their birthday wishes. Jayla was wondering if her dad had invited the entire town? She didn't knew that he knew so many people.

"Something to drink, My Lady?" Sebastian asked when he passed by with a tableau full of glasses. The young girl quickly grabbed one.  
"Yes please." She said with a big sigh. Her butler only softly grinned. She knew he just loved it to see her struggle like this, as this was something he couldn't help with. Jayla hated such crowds or being in the centre of something. She sighed deeply before she suddenly heard a soft laughter from behind her. She looked over her shoulder only to see three girls. She knew them from when she was younger, yet it had been a few years ago that she had last seen them.  
"Sasha, Mary, Eveline, so nice to see you here." The girl greeted them at a friendly way before they started to chat. The subject of the talking already quickly turned to one person.  
"So that is your so famous butler?" Sasha asked when all tree the girls were staring at the man in black, who was serving drinks with a smile from ear to ear.  
"Famous?" Jayla replied with a soft confusion.  
"Ah yes, your father has told around that he is as good as perfect." Eveline giggled.  
"So, is he perfect?" She hinted, softly pushing Jayla with her elbow.  
Jayla started to blush, perfectly knowing what the girl were pointing to.  
"Indeed, he is a perfect butler. He does his daily tasks with ease and perfection."  
Not the answer the girls were hoping to get, yet Jayla wasn't so stupid to hint other things. Like their were other thing. He was her butler, her servant, bound by her with a contract. He had to do what she said he had to do. Simple as that.  
"Ahh, no more details? I am sure he can do more than that?" Mary poked.  
Jayla sighed shortly rolling with her eyes. They had always been like this, looking at the boys, from the day they stepped a foot on a school. Always checking them, like they were rare things on an auction.  
"He is just one hell of a butler." And with a smile on her face she turned around to walk to the other side. No more details … like it should be. She quickly sipped from her drink before she walked up to the buffet. Filled with different kind of things, like salads, for those that wanted a healthier snack, and then the real sweet stuff: cake, chocolate, pies, cupcakes, … She quickly grabbed one of the small cupcakes.  
"Be careful, sweets make you fat." A voice suddenly said behind her. Jayla grunted. Please no … She turned around, her dress softly rustling around her body to look at the boy standing behind her.  
'Ervin Crawford." She said with a huge big fake smile. The blond haired boy quickly grabbed a cake from one of the plates before he stuffed it into his mouth.  
"Nice party, cousin." He said while swallowing everything down.  
"Indeed, to bad my father invited you." Jayla gritted her teeth. "Why are you even here?"  
Ervin raised his shoulder. "Because your father invited me. I first didn't wanted to come, but hey, missing out some free sweets, would be so sad."  
Jayla rolled with her eyes before letting out a disappointed smile.  
"You should have stayed with your first idea." she whispered to herself.  
"Eighteen years, it is something." The boy dropped in between while picking a chocolate. "Feeling old already?"  
"Haven't learned to keep that big mouth shut?"  
Ervin huffed and could only grin. "No!" he said with an arrogant flair. He then suddenly dropped the last piece of chocolate he wanted to eat.  
"Woops." he said with a fake tone. He then clipped with his fingers.  
"Hey butler, it's a little bit dirty up here, come and clean up."  
Out of the crowd, the black coated swallowtail of sebastian became visible, giving a soft smile to the young boy before cleaning up the mess he had made.  
"He really does everything, that butler of yours." Ervin grabbed one of the cocktail classes from the table and started to sip.  
"Aren't you to young to drink that. We don't want you to pee in your bed …" Jayla grinned.  
"Ttss, I can do what I want."  
"Ow, is that so, young Lord?" Sebastian suddenly said.  
"I heard your guardian say that he had to keep an eye on you, because you placed up a nice show at the last party you attended"  
His voice was sleek, sweet, yet you could feel that dangerous tone in it. And jayla could see that he had made a point.  
"Ow, did my little nephew made some trouble. So sad …." Jayla took a step forward, before grabbing the cocktail out of his hand.  
"I don't want trouble here, Ervin, so don't start any."  
The blond boy grabbed the cocktail from jayla's hand with a quick move, spilling a little bit on the floor. She could hear Sebastian softly sigh. More to clean up.  
"I don't need to obey to you."  
"Indeed …" Jayla replied with a smile. "But I guess your own guardian isn't gonna be so happy when you throw a fit"  
She pointed a finger over his shoulder, to an older looking guy, also dressed in black with glasses. She could swear she could hear a soft 'shit' coming from Ervin's mouth before he placed the cocktail back on the table.  
"One day, sweet cousin."  
"Try your best."  
The boy turned around, crawling back to his guardian, to only get a few harsh words. Jayla could understand one sentence of it: "We are leaving."  
Perfect!  
"I suppose your gave a soft hint towards him?" Jayla said when Sebastian was quickly cleaning the floor.  
"What kind of butler would I be, if I can not keep an eyes on some … unneeded guests."  
Jayla couldn't leave to chuckle.

"Ahh, there you are." Jayla turned around, seeing her father walking up to her, accompanied by an older looking man. From the second their eyes met, Jayla's heart made a jump. Like a machine that was suddenly activated, a signal that went of. Sebastian had noted it so, as a softly touched her back, as a sign he wasn't far away.  
"I hope you enjoy your party." Her father quickly said before turning toward the other man.  
"This is Lord Darcy Hayfort." Jayla softly bowed before offering her hand.  
"Darcy, this is my daughter, Jayla."  
The man bowed, softly taking her hand before placing a kiss, yet just not touching her hand.  
"A happy birthday." He softly said. His voice was soft, yet with that timbre that fitted his age. But it still gave Jayla the shivers and she didn't knew way. At first sight, there was nothing wrong with him.  
"Darcy is a friend of mine, has some good horses in his stable."  
"Ahh …" The girl said before taking a smile. "Then maybe I need to visit your stable one day. Your breeding them yourself?"  
The man nodded. "Indeed, Miss. I have bred already a few racing champions. Yet I heard you are not that bad of a rider yourself."  
Jayla softly smiled. "Not that good as the jockeys I place on my stallions."  
A short laughter followed by the group. Sebastian remained in silence.  
"You know love, you should visit him this week." her father said with a short wink. Jayla could only smile back.  
"yes, yes, you should. I think I have something that will certainly interest you."  
Jayla gave a soft nod with her head.  
"Then i shall certainly place it on my agenda for this week. Sebastian, have you noted that?"  
"Yes, My Lady." he said firmly, quickly writing it down in a small black notebook."  
"Ahh, so this is that butler all the girl are talking about. I always wonder why such a young and handsome man as yourself would leave his freedom and serve a high family."  
Sebastian gave a faint smile, one of those that would give you the greeps if you stared too long at it.  
"When My Lady asked me to serve her, I happily accepted, for reasons that are a secret between master and servant."  
Jayla rolled her eyes. Great, could he have worded in a more obvious way. Be certain that if one of those girl would have heard that, the new gossip would go around like a fire!  
"I have the excuse myself." Jayla said eventually. "There are a few other guests I still need to great. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Hayfort. I shall give you a call when I would like to visit your estate."  
"With pleasure." the man said, followed by a bow. Jayla nodded quickly before she walked further, Sebastian on her heals.  
"There is something about that man .." She whispered when she knew she was out of their range. "His eyes were … standing wild."  
"Maybe he was enchanted by your beauty, My Lady."  
As quickly as he had said it, as quickly Jayla had gave a slap from behind on his head.  
"Idiot." And she walked off, back to another stream of guests.


	3. Chapter 2: The visit

Hello ^^

Second chapter is here :p As you have read, it's a modern story, so I added something in it that I love myself: Horses.  
Guess I bore you guys out XD so sorry :p  
Yet Sebastian is starting to tease a little bit more then he should ...

Have fun :D

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in a sky with only a few clouds. The soft wind was rustling the leaves on the trees and bending the grass. The entire area was in peace, relaxed, like it should be. The birds were softly singing on this beautiful summer day. But their songs faded when the sound of a car, riding way too fast then it should, came into range.

Jayla was leaning outside the cabrio, her scarf flying around her neck, her hair waving in the air. Next to her and driver of the car was her butler, Sebastian. He, as usual, was sitting as relaxed as he could, like he was watching television, if he was even doing that in his life.  
Jayla rolled with her eyes when the scenery passed by her like a movie that was wind forward six times its speed. She quickly looked aside and saw the marker going to 150km.  
"Do you really have to go this fast?" She said, throwing a glance aside her.  
Sebastian only smiled, knowing his mistress didn't really liked this speed. He turned the steering wheel with a swift move to take one of the turns on the road.  
"But you said 'put some haste after it.", So .."  
"Alright, I get it, get it. Put keep your eyes on the road, I don't want to see a tree as the last thing in my life."  
"But My Lady …" He said and jayla looked aside and saw he was looking straight at her while he took another turn. This god forsaken demon …  
"I can not take your soul if this car would crash against a tree."  
Jayla huffed and looked back forward, seeing another turn coming up. She quickly grabbed the side of the door.  
"Can you … !" Her voice stopped when the demon guided the car with ease through the turn.  
"Did you said anything, Mistress?"  
Jayla only grumbled before she tried to find a comfortable place again. he just liked he, he just enjoyed it! Seeing her scared like that. She cursed between her teeth before trying to focus on the nature again, not that she could enjoy a lot of it, but she tried.

Jayla looked up when Sebastian started to drive slower. At her side, she saw a high stone wall, knowing that there would be a large estate behind it. She could hear the neighs of horses in the distance and a soft trace of their sent on the wind. Her father has always said they stink … Jayla thought otherwise. She could really relax when she was working with her horses. Just the free feeling, the wind in her short hair and the feeling of the strong muscles under her legs.  
The feeling of pure freedom.  
Her eyes followed the road when the car turned on the driveway, passing a large white metal gate. White … not really the color she would give to Lord Hayfort. He was more a … brown color. But Jayla had to look at the beautiful garden they were passing to the parking lot. The grass was perfectly trimmed, so were the trees and hedges. Here and there she could see a few statues placed between. Some were horses, others were just .. rocks.  
"Nice garden."' She said when her butler parked the car.  
"I need to thank you for your compliment. My garden manager is always busy with finding new things to make it even more beautiful."  
Jayla turned around, seeing Lord Hayfort standing on the stairs of his villa. The stones were a soft grey, with white accents on the windows. Yet the roof was then of a darker grey color.  
"I hope you had a nice ride to my humble house, it is certainly a long trip from your home."  
The older man came closer, taking his bow and quickly kissed Jayla's hand. She still had to hold a shiver, she couldn't help it.  
"It was over before I knew it." She said, to then hear a soft chuckle from her butler standing behind her. Ow, if he dared to drive that fast again on their way back …  
"Please, follow me to the stables. The jockeys are just starting with the training of the experienced horses."

The men guided them past the house, following a small trail leading to another huge building further on the estate, somewhat hidden between the trees. But even here, everything was in an exceptional condition. You wouldn't even see people were working with horses here. Everything was clean, barely some hay on the ground. This was what you could name a very modern build stable. And it was huge. Jayla her own stable wasn't this big, she barely had room for 20 horses. This place was certainly holding over the 50 horses, mares and foal included. She looked aside to one of the smaller pastures, seeing some yearlings frolicking with each other. Somewhat further, she saw a gorgeous dark bay stallion grazing. When they came closer, he snorted loudly, pawing on the ground.  
"Ow, don't mind him." Darcy said when they passed the pasture. "He think he can keep his handler away when he does that. never works and still he keeps trying."  
Jayla had to chuckle. When they had passed, the stallion stared at them for a few seconds before his attention went back to the grass.  
"It's certainly busy here." The girl noted after they had entered the stable building.  
"As always. A good racing stable had a tight training schedule. And certainly because we are now training for the De L'Arc De Triomphe."  
"You are entering that race?" Jayla said somewhat surprised. It was one of the biggest races in France, being classed as a G1 race.  
"Yes, we are." Darcy said full with pride. "Dragon's Arc has placed himself for that race. So he is our main focus now. You can see him on the track there."  
He said, pointing to a dark reddish brown horse further on the track. Jayla looked with her eye half shut against the light, seeing how the horse went from trot to canter, to end in a full speed. And she had to agree, he was fast. Her eyes were locked on the stallion, seeing his legs move with a steady fast beat over the ground. When he came closer, she could see his black manes and the shine of sweat on his coat, but also the fun in his eyes. That was a horse that loved to run. When he turned around the corner, Jayla took a step back from the rail, the dust flying over her when he passed by at full speed.  
"Damn …" She whispered. She could hear a small cough from Sebastian, who had been standing a few meters behind her. She was sure he would say something about that when they got home. Like she cared.  
"Magnificent, isn't he?"  
Jayla huffed. "He certainly is, Lord Hayfort."  
She didn't noticed how the older man was watching her, from head to toe. Jayla was too busy to look at the stallion, who was now walking up to them. She also didn't noticed the flare in Sebastians eyes.

The jockey passed by, the stallion still showing flowing moves.  
"Good morning, Sir." he said, tipping his cap.  
"Ahh, Jhonas. How is he today?"  
"Perfect, Sir. He would make a straight win if he could run today."  
The older man chuckled, softly petting the stallion in his neck.  
"Not today." He said. "Now, go walk him out and give him a nice shower, would you?"  
"yes Sir." he said before turning the horse. The jockey softly nodded when he passed jayla and she could only nod back.  
"Well, I didn't asked you to come here to drool over him … well, maybe a little bit."  
Jayla turned her head back to Lord Hayfort.  
"For what then?"  
The man already started to walk and jayla could only follow him.  
"Your father had another gift from you. I was surprised he asked me, but the offer he made was one I couldn't leave. And I am certain he is gonna have a good home in your stable."  
Jayla looked confused and looked over her shoulder, but her butler was following with his usual stern face. Not much of a help either.  
"Ahh, here he is." Darcy said, standing still before one of the stable.  
"Hey, Thomas. Can you take him out. The lady want to see him."  
The young groom quickly jumped up and opened the stall door. He lead out a gorgeous red chestnut stallion, his coat shining of health.  
"Firedragon." Darcy said when he walked around the horse. "He's the full brother of Dragon's Arc. And he's yours."  
Jayla jerked her head up, she had already been drawn by the muscles of the stallion, his long legs and fine but gentle head.  
"Excuse me?" She said, like she hadn't heard what he had said.  
"That he's yours. Your father bought him."  
She shook her head again, looking at Sebastian.  
"You knew?" But the dark haired man shook his head.  
"No, Milady. This as much as a surprise for as for you." He said with a soft bow.  
Jayla looked back at the horse, gently taking the lead from the groom.  
"Shit …" She softly whispered, to then hear another soft cough from Sebastian.  
"You like him?" Darcy asked.  
"He's beautiful."  
"Perfect." The man said. "I hope you are gonna enjoy him. I don't like to see him go, yet I think he shall have a nice place in your stable. My groom shall bring him tomorrow in the afternoon."

Later that day, Jayla was back in her car, again with Sebastian behind the wheel.  
"I never thought that my father would do that." She said when she looked at the papers she had already received of the horse.  
"It's certainly a nice gift, Milady."  
Jayla chuckled.  
"It sure is … and damned, don't drive so fast."  
Yet the Sebastian wasn't going any slower. She looked up sideways.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I drive slower, if you stop cursing. Your language wasn't fitting a Lady of your stand today, Milady."  
Jayla rolled her eyes. She had predicted it that he would make a comment on it.  
"Fine, whatever you want."  
She saw a smile appear on his face before he indeed went slower. She was certain when she would fall asleep he would nicely break that promise.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mortician

Next chapter ^^ Maybe time to make it a little bit interesting :p  
Introducing a new character, my own version of the Undertaker. I hope you like him :)

I also want to note that next chapter is probably not gonna be posted next Sunday. I have surgery on Tuesday and are therefor gonna take my rest (so not much writing time) to hopefully be somewhat active to go to a convention on Sunday (yeah for cosplay :p) So next chapter is gonna take a little bit longer ^^; I am sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Those belong to Yana Toboso. Only my own characters are mine.

Have fun :D

* * *

Two months had passed and the summer was slowly fading away and nature was preparing itself for the autumn. Leaves were starting to fall and the wind got colder. Jayla was sitting as relaxed as possible in her chair, behind her the fire was softly burning, expelling the cold from the room. She could finally relaxed, do her research away from the closed door, as she had to do in her elder's house. It had bugged her, that her father never looked further for those that were responsible for her and her sister kidnapping … and her death. Jayla's heart skipped a beat when she saw the face of her sister before her. Jayli had always been more brighter, sweeter, … a perfect girl. Jayla on the other hand was more rough. Her interest for horseracing was the result of it. Her sister had loved horses, but she never wanted to come too close to those racehorses. Jayla had always mocked her for it … And Jayli had always laughed with her sweet smile about it.

Jayla was looking at a newspaper article when she suddenly heard a rustling sound beside her. She saw the black clothing of her butler and looked up sideways.  
"You are frowning too much when you read." he said with a smile while placing down a cup of tea. When she turned her head a bit, she could smell his scent. Soft, sweet, attractive. Again her heart made a jump, but it was not of sadness this time.  
"Your opinion was not asked." She said on a somewhat harsh tone before she took the cup and took a sip. She could feel how the hot liquid went down her throat.  
Sebastian chuckled and straightened his back.  
"You don't want to get rimples, do you, My Lady?"  
The girl looked sideways, only to see that smile of him and huffed.  
For a few seconds, she looked back at the newspaper.  
"Again a disappearing?" He asked when looking slightly over her shoulder, even when he didn't had to. He had already read it in the second before he placed the tea on the table.  
"Yes, twin boys of barely nine years old … Again they come from the Royal ranks."  
She couldn't hold a shiver. In the last two years, she had often read about twins disappearing. The public hadn't really made a 'big' problem out of it. It was strange of course and many were certainly it was the same person behind their disappearances, but for Jayla it was different. As she knew perfectly why those twins were kidnapped. And the sad part, they only became younger …  
"I thought you had killed them all…" The girl dropped the newspaper on her desk before leaning back in her chair, looking from under her eyelashes to Sebastian.  
"Only those in the room, My Lady, as asked."  
Jayla grunted shortly before standing up and walking to the window. She saw how the wind was playing with the just fallen leaves, dancing with them like two lovers would.  
"They must be hiding somewhere?" She whispered, rethinking about everything she had learned in the past months. The fact that the twins were always coming from the higher ranks was a sign. Yet … there had been twins disappearing from lower ranks, but when you looked further, you always saw that one connection coming back. Either they were far family or servants from higher families. She couldn't believe that the inspecteurs didn't saw this red line between the missings. Or they didn't wanted to see.

"I want to meet him." She suddenly said.  
Her reflection in the window suddenly became darker when a person stood behind her. She hadn't heard him move, yet he was there. She could feel his light touch on her back, his breath in her neck. She knew he was just trying to drive her crazy. Cheater …  
"Are you certain?" Sebastian asked, with his silky voice, soft and sweet like silk, but if it would have a color, it would be bloody red.  
"Yes, I am certain. I want to check something."  
She could see him grin in the window's reflection. He lifted up his hand, she could see his white glove in the corner of her eye. He picked up a strand of hair, before he carefully placed it behind her ear.  
"Don't you dare!" Jayla suddenly yelped, knocking his hand away with hers. For only one second that had been a blink of surprise on his face, but it was fastly replaced by that sweet smile.  
"Now, prepare to visit him."  
The man in black bowed, his hand placed where his heart should be.  
"Yes, Milady."

Caleb Blackmore. At least, that was the name he gave to other when they asked about it. Yet Jayla knew him under the name 'Mortician'. You could say what you want, his 'shop' was certainly clean. Fine white walls and some decoration, but nothing to festive. He was an undertaker after all.  
When they had entered the shop, jayla had looked around a few times. She still hated this place. It brought back to many bad memories. The last time and only time she had been here was to arrange the funeral of her sister. She had insisted she she had been allowed to pick the coffin. her father hadn't dared to say anything else. It was then that she had meet The Mortician. On the outside a fine looking man, but behind that mask … When she had left, he had given her his card and told her that whenever she needed, she could come back. The hint in his eyes back then he said enough. or it could have been that thin smile.  
"My, my …" A voice suddenly said when a young looking man came from behind a black curtain.  
"If that isn't the young lady seymour. Such a pleasure to see you again."  
And the man took a deep bow.  
Jayla looked at him. He hadn't changed … His hair was still as white as snow, pale skin like it would break on the moment you would touch it. And his eyes were … pink.  
The albino rose again to show a soft smile when his eyes flicked from the girl to the butler behind her, to then rest on the girl again.  
"You are not here to pick the coffin for your father, I assume?"  
Jayla huffed.  
"No, indeed I am not. You said I could always come by when I needed information, well, I do now."  
The grin on his face gave her goosebumps, yet he didn't dropped the face he was showing.  
"Please …" he said, showing the way to the black curtain he had just came from.  
"For this business, we better go to the … backroom."  
Without hesitation, Jayla walked up, Sebastian holding away the curtain so that she could pass.

The backroom was totally different then his shop. While that had been light, this was dark, sinister. A few light were giving some light in the room, but when jayla looked around, she thought it was more than enough as she didn't wanted to see the rest of it. She could swear she had just seen the man putting away a hand?  
The white haired male took a seat and dropped his shoes on the dissecting table that was in the middle of the room. He crossed his fingers and that smile was still on his face. It was a soft expression yet it gave the shivers to Jayla.  
So she quickly took her seat as well. Sebastian decided to stand.  
"Your business?" The Mortician asked.  
"The recent abductions of twins." Jayla simply said without showing any emotion.  
"Aahhh …" The man said and the girl could swear that his face suddenly turned 10 shades darker.  
"Did you had some of them under your … customers."  
Caleb grinned. "Ahh, yes, yes, I had a few. Poor souls. Cut open like they were pigs. You would say that …" He stopped.  
"You would say that …?" Jayla raised an eyebrow.  
"... that they were used as sacrifice, a slaughter …"  
Jayla took a deep breath when she saw his grin. She hated undertakers and now she perfectly knew why. God damn creeps.  
"Nothing new …" She whispered.  
"Ow? Is that so?"  
How could he have heard that?  
"Nevermind." Jayla said before she stood up. She knew that sebastian followed her movements with his eyes.  
"I just wanted to know, if those bodies had the same mark on at this."  
Jayla quickly opened her coat and grabbed the collar of her blouse.  
She suddenly fell a hand on her shoulder and she looked aside, to see a somewhat worried face of her butler.  
"Milady …" he softly said.  
"What? I am no longer a child." She said, quickly shaking of his hand. She dragged her blouse down on the left side. Just above her breast, there was a burn mark, a symbol showing two batlike wings, separated from each other. between them, a set of horns.  
The albino stood up, suddenly leaning over the table so that he was barely a few centimeters away from her body. Jayla took a short step back, to only hear a soft laughter.  
"I see, I see …" the man said before he took his seat again.  
"Yes, they all had that burn mark on their body. And so was ... your sister.  
"What?" Jayla suddenly said. She could hear sebastian hum.  
Caleb only chuckled.  
"On the hunt I see, are we?" The manes stood up, held his arm behind his back and walked away from the table.  
"Sacrificed like lambs for their god … demon, call it what you like." he said, turning his head to quickly look over to sebastian. He only got a stern face back.  
"Ripped away from the streets, and cut open to have their hearts ripped out. Those poor children …"  
"Where were they found?" Jayla asked. As that was one part that was never mentioned in the papers. Always that they were found … but never where.  
"A forest …" He replied. "Not so far from here. I am not gonna bother you with a name … yet …" He turned around and looked right at her. His pink eyes burning into hers.  
"They way that in the medieval ages, that forest as associated with demons, devils, … These poor souls were placed their, hand in hand … like they wanted to show somebody that they were dead. You can not say they were hidden very well."  
Jayla nodded. Placed on display … Marked like a salve, property. Killed in a sacrifice, displayed as proof.  
The young girl let the information swirl around in her head before she stood up.  
"I must thank you for your information." She quickly closed her coat again.  
"What do you require as payment?"  
"Payment?" The manes said. "Did I said anything of payment, my dear." he grinned again. Jayla looked at him with a curious face. She didn't understand.  
"I had invited you, remember?"  
He smiled before he passed them, dragging away the black curtain so that they could pass.  
Jayla couldn't be out soon enough.  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Sebastian said with a deep bow before they left.  
"My pleasure." The Mortician said before the door was opened.  
"And Miss Seymour…"  
Jayla turned her head. he looked so different when he was standing in bright light.  
"Be careful to whom you sell your soul to."  
The girl frowned her eyebrows yet quickly turned around and left.  
"Does he know?" She quickly asked when they were walking to the car.  
"I have no idea, Milady."  
She huffed. he couldn't lie … so it must been true.


	5. Chapter 4: The sacrifice

Hi there again ^^

I am sorry it took so long to update this, but surgery and person life really kept me from writing XD But the good part is that the next chapter is as good as written, so the next part shouldn't take so long :p  
And I am really pleased with the new fav's and followers ;) really thank you for your support ^^ don't forget to leave a comment :p I'd love to hear what you think about the story ^^

So further on, I present you a darker chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Those belong to Yana Toboso. Only my own characters are mine.

"Have fun :D

* * *

"We are here together, to vanquish the evil from this world, that has shown itself in the form of twins. They say one is the body of good, the other the body of evil, but in reality, the demons just uses them as a vessel, to distract us from it's real plans."

The words were sounding like they were coming from far away. She only saw bright light when she opened her eyes, candles, people with black capes, covering their eyes. She fell tired, dirty, she was in pain. The girl shivered, pressing her hand on above her left breast. It was burning, the damn mark they burned in her flesh. She heard soft whimpering and grabbed the hand next to her. "I am here …" She softly whispered.

"Today, we get rid of one of its vessels, to make this world a spark brighter, to vanquish him from our grounds!"

Suddenly she heard the iron sound of a metal door opening and she fell how she was pulled out by a pair of strong hands.  
"Jayla!" It was her sister, her twin sister that screamed for her. Jayla reached out, unable to see clear in this bright light.  
"Jayli!" She tried to reach out, but she couldn't reach. Her sister was pulled away by another person. Jayla struggled, tried to kick, but she barely had any energy left. She didn't had any food for several days. Her struggles were in vain.  
She was dragged on a stone plate, an altar. She saw the chandelier above her head, the candles in bright flames. She kicked and screamed. But it didn't helped, she was weak, tired … Her hands were bound by leather straps, she tried to pull, but they were only cutting in her wrists. She gave up. She could hear her sister cry …

"Now let us get rid of these demon childs! Angel of heaven, we sacrifice these two tainted daughters of hell to you."

Jayla could hear how the people were signing … or better chanting their rimes. She couldn't understand them. Yet she could also hear the screams and cries of her sister, filled with fear.  
"Jayli!? Jayli!?" She screamed, trying to look beside her. She could see the short dark hair of her sister and a man … a man standing right next to her alter, having a large sacrificial knife in his hands."  
"No, stop! Don't! Leave her alone!" Jayla struggled again, trying to get free, but the leather straps were only cutting deeper into her wrists, making her bleed.  
Tears were rolling over her cheeks, her heart beating faster than ever. Why were they here? How did they got here? For what? Which reason?  
She only knew that they were going to die, at the hand of these … mad people.  
She screamed, she yelled, but she could only hear them laugh, clap their hands, talking about the last struggle of the demon.

"Accept the the first vessel and clean it of its sins."

Jayla could only hear the last scream of her sister, loud, sharp, high … before it was mixed with the gurgling sounds of blood that flew into her longes.  
"Jayli!" She screamed. She couldn't hold her tears anymore, they rolled over her cheek like a stream.

Why were they doing this? Was there nobody that was going to help? Was there nobody searching for them, to save them? These people, they were only looking, laughing, this condemned place. How could they? Didn't they had any daughter? Or grandchildren?  
She clenched her teeth on each other, seeing the person that was holding the knife now going towards her. Blood dripped from the tip, his coat was splattered with red splashes.  
She cried, cried of fear and anger.

"Why? Is there nobody to help? Nobody to get rid of this, to wake we up from this bad dream?" The thought were running through her head. This wasn't real, it was just a dream. Soon, she would wake up, sweating from the nightmare in her bed. And her sister would be in the room next to hers.  
But then why was she feeling so … lost.  
The man was standing right next to her, raising his knife.  
"I'll do anything, please … let me go, please." She begged, the tears, mixed with blood, staining the stone altar under her. She looked aside, the man's eyes were covered, she couldn't see them. She couldn't even look in the eyes of her killer.  
"Please … I'll do anything. Anything!"  
The man raised his hand, raising the knife. Jayla closed her eyes.  
"Get me out, anybody! Get my out of this place!" She started to scream, the fear striking and marking her heart.  
There was no god … There was nobody out there that could save her. Everything she had believed in, believing in that tiny spark of hope that she could be saved.  
There was no god ... This world was only build on cruelty, on the darkness of the underworld.  
The good were just lambs to be sacrificed one day ...  
"Somebody, kill them! Kill them! I want them gone! I'll do anything, I'll give anything. My soul for the one that saves them!"

"Your soul?"

She opened her eyes and looked aside her. The man was still standing there … But it was like he was frozen. No, he was slowed down. She could still see him move, raising the knife to strike. Hearing some rustling coming from the other side, she looked over, seeing a big cloud of black smoke. Right in the middle of it, she saw two red glowing eyes. They were looking like cat eyes. That combined with a shining white grin, showing sharp fangs, made her shiver.  
The smoke grinned and Jayla could hear a soft chuckle.  
"So sensitive." The smoke moved closer.  
"You were able to call me to this place. Your past is set, a sacrifice made. Your future is written … but you can change it."  
Jayla jerked at her leather straps again, looking back at the man with the knife. He was reaching his highest point and soon would lower it.  
"I … can change it. Help you to escape your faith and take revenge, the one you begged for."  
Jayla looked back to the black smoke, it was almost floating right next to her.  
"Can you bring my sister back?"  
The smoke chuckled. "No." the voice said, purring.  
"But I can lend you my power, to ease the pain in your heart and kill those that took away everything from you. In return … I only want your soul when you have completed your revenge. Do you accept my offer?"  
The girl looked back up, the knife was lowering.  
"I wouldn't wait too long … time can not be stopped."  
She swallowed. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she would grab each thin hair of hope to be saved, to escape this and ti take revenge on those that did this to her.  
Jayla looked back. "Yes, I accept." Her voice was determined. She hated them, she hated them! She wanted them dead, dead for what they took away!  
"Good …" the voice purred.  
"Now, this seal shall be the sign of our contract." Jayla saw a black hand with long nails. Inside, a purple mark was burning like a flame.  
"The more visible it is, the stronger your command shall be."  
"On my hand …" Jayla replied. "On my left hand, the one I reach you to make the contract."  
The shade grinned.  
"As you please." He flicked with his hand, the seal moved and burned itself in Jayla's hand, who screamed of the burning pain in her skin, like her soul was marked.  
"Now .. What is your first command?"  
Jayla sighed, looking up again, the point of the knife was reaching her stomach. She heard the soft and slow dripping of the blood, coming from her sisters altar.  
"Kill them … Everyone of this damned group, Kill them all!"  
"Yes … My Lady!"


	6. Chapter 5: The night

Hello ^^

I guess we finally come to the fun part :p don't expect to much yet, just light lemon. no details. But my hint: it's not gonna stay with one time only ;p

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Those belong to Yana Toboso. Only my own characters are mine.

Have fun :D

* * *

The candles, she could smell their burning scent. She could hear them laughing, looking at her with their eyes covered by theirs hoods. The knife, it flicked trough the air, landing in her chest. She gasped for air and screamed.

She screamed loudly, throwing of her sheets. Gasping for air, she threw her arms around her head.  
"A dream, it was just a dream." Jayla whispered against herself, softly wobbling from side to side. But it had felt so real ...it had been real!  
"My Lady?" A voice said and Jayla looked up. Sebastian was standing in her room. She hadn't even hear him come in… if he had already came in.  
"A Nightmare?" He asked softly, emotionless.  
"Yes … NO." Jayla said confused. "Just something I didn't want to relive anymore."  
"Ow ...I see." The black butler replied.

Jayla threw the blankets fully off her, placing her feet on the ground and stood up to walk to the window. Her heart was beating like she had run for thousand meters at full sprint. The sweat was standing in her neck. She swallowed, her throat feeling dry.. She looked at the night sky, where the stars were softly sparkling. Yet in the reflection of the window, she also saw herself … and Sebastian, who was still standing at the door. Her heart was still beating … She tried to control her breathing, but it was so hard. She closed her eyes for a second, swallowed again, still dry, before she looked back at the window.  
"Do you need something?" He eventually asked.  
"No, I don't!." Jyla replied in a sort of harsh way. Yet just in the second he was turning around, she spoke again.  
"Wait …" She said and Sebastian stopped, looking at her with questioning eyes, waiting for his command, like a dog.  
"Can …. Can you hold me?" She asked carefully. She could really use some comfort right now. She was alone, everyone was dead, gone, … And only he was still here, next to her on her road of blood.  
Or maybe it was because she was slowly losing the feeling in her legs and knew she would fall down sooner or later ...

Jayla gasped for air when she suddenly fell his strong arms around her. She hadn't heard him, that devilish butler. He could be as silent as a cat, the sneaky bastard. Yet maybe it had been better as she wouldn't had any change to rethink what she had said.  
He held her firmly against his chest. It was well formed, she could feel it. She laid her hand on his arm to drag it closer and place her head on it. It had been so long …  
For a few seconds she lost herself in her own mind, forgetting who's arms it were. In those few seconds, she fell safe! She had forgotten everything that had happened … In fact, if she would release everything, she would just fall through her knees and start crying like a little girl.  
But as soon as it had left her mind, the wind outside made her open her eyes again, to look back at the reflection of her and the demon in the window.  
"Funny …" Jayla said after several seconds of silence.  
"What is funny?" Sebastian asked, his sleek voice floating through the air.  
"If you would been human, I could say it was coming from your heart, that you actually cared."  
She could suddenly feel a pur coming from his chest.  
"But I do care, my Lady."  
Jayla laughed. "Yeah right. Caring for my soul, for the day you can rip it from my body."  
He moved his head, closer to her ear. She shivered, what was he doing?  
"You imply we, demons, can't love?"  
"How could you? You only hunger for lust, you seduce, but you don't love."  
He chuckled and he was showing a soft grin, she could see it faintly in the reflection.  
"You say I am only an animal? A predator?"  
"Less." Jayla teased. "Even animals can love …"  
She released her grip on his arm, an indication he should let go, but he didn't. Instead, he made his grip more firm around her.  
"What are you doing?" Jayla hissed, looking up, only to meet his red, catlight eyes. They were glowing, she saw it so well in this darkness, like two glowing lights.  
"You say I am lower than an animal?" His voice was teasing, with that hint of danger. A faint smile was visible on his lips, showing a hint of his fangs …  
A cold shiver ran over her spine when she heard those words and saw the glint on the sharp points, combined with the sight of his glowing eyes.  
"What, Do I lie?" She teased him back. She grabbed her arm to throw it over her and sneaked under it, away from his grip, before she would lose herself and do something … foolish. It was to easy ...  
"Then proof it!" throwing him a grin before she stepped away.

She had him right there. Demons didn't loved … They only cared for their prize and did what they had to do to get it, even faking … feelings.  
The girl walked back to her bed, ready to try to find her sleep again. She sighed when she grabbed the sheet.  
But she couldn't reach further. She could feel the soft touch of fingers on the left side of her face. When she turned her eyes, she saw a pale hand with black nails.  
"Sebastian, what are you …" But a hand suppressed her last word. She turned around, looking at his face, that was way to nearby. His eyes were still red glowing, with a grin on his face, his fangs slightly visible.  
He placed his finger on her lips, an indication that she had to be silent. His other hand was supporting her back.  
"You asked for proof." His voice, purring, soft, gentle. She was stunned. Had she? So stupid ...  
His face came closer and his hand moved from her lips to hold her head softly sideway, when he let his nose run along her neckline, the tips of his fingers softly caressing her skin. She could feel his hot breath in her neck and her heart made a skip, he would notice. She could swear it was warmer than it should be or was that just her imagination. But she could say that of his entire body. And then his scent. It was attractive, for a demon. yet it was also ringing a bell of danger, but it was to weak to make you listen. You knew, but your head refused to take it into account and ignored it. She was losing grip of reality.

Jayla shivered as he placed his lips in her neck, softly teasing her with his fangs. His other hand was running over her back, landing on the hollow point, before he softly pushed her over the edge of the bed. His weight landed softly on hers and while she was in fact back free to speak or yell, Jaya didn't. She was simply stunned, enchanted by his touch. It was so gentle, soft, tender that she in fact thought she was dreaming.  
Sebastian kept teasing her neck, softly kissing and biting, until he softly lowered to her shoulder.  
'Teaser!' she thought. If she didn't knew better, you would say it was a vampire that was courting her. Didn't they always say that they had the looks to attract and the scent to seduce?  
Wait, maybe those vampire stories were based on these guys!? On demons? It could be damn true!  
Yet she couldn't think any further as he moved his hand to her hip, softly lifting her to press it against his loin. His lips and fangs were caressing her face, her cheek. She couldn't hold a moan and out of the corner of her eyes, she could see his glowing red eyes. And that soft grin, like a lion that was waiting for his prey, ready to devour it.  
His hand grabbed her face suddenly with a firm grip, making that she had to look at him straight. Those eyes, they were screaming danger, but she couldn't look away. She only saw them come closer and she curled her back, his body softly rubbing over hers. He could feel it as well and only found pleasure in the fact he was able to place her in that position. Female humans had their weak points ...  
His tongue slipped out, making a quick move over her lips. His hand had found it's place in her neck, holding it firmly while his other hand pressed her against his body. Jaya breathed, only wanting more. And when his lips touched hers, she totally lost herself and allowed him to do what he wanted. His lips soft caressed hers, courting her, playing with her. He only drove her more crazy with not giving everything directly.  
He grinned, tilting her head the other side. His lips touched hers again and he softly parted them to give her the next step of pleasure he could give ...

And then the alarm won over her senses.  
"STOP!" She screamed and she placed a foot in his chest and pushed him away.  
Sebastian took a few steps back, looking at her with his known 'gentle' face. The red glow had been gone and his eyes had turned back to his normal reddish brown color.  
"You didn't liked it?" He said, teasing. he knew he had touched a soft spot right there …  
"Go! Leave me alone! Forgodsaken demon that you are!"  
He smiled. "Indeed, I am still a demon." He purred.  
"Leave!" Her eyes were infuriating, her teeth clinged to each other.  
Sebastian bowed, his hand placed on where his heart should be.  
"Yes, My Lady. I wish you a goodnight."  
She had seen that flickering in his eyes when he had said those last words, but she decided to not say anything anymore. She only saw him turn around and leave the room.  
Jayla swallowed. How had she been able to let him so close. She grabbed her hair and cursed. She was certain he would hear it, but she could care less.  
"You fucking …. hell of a demon!"


	7. Chapter 6: The progress

Hello ^^

I'm sorry, a more boring chapter XD But I hope to make it better in the next one :p Yet that one can maybe take somewhat longer to be posted. I am starting back with my job,n so my free time is cut to short. Next to that, I think the next chapter is gonna be pretty long (depending on how I write it, but a lot is gonna happen) But I will see. Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Those belong to Yana Toboso. Only my own characters are mine.

Have fun :D

* * *

Jayla was sitting in her chair, with the early morning sun on her back. The newspaper before her, spread out on her desk. The headline was clear.  
"Twin disappeared from bedchamber, parents here nothing!"  
She sighed as she read it again. She had not been a step closer to the convict who did this, she only knew what she already knew before. She just had confirmation. Next to her there was a map, filled with each twin that had disappeared in the last two years. At least of those she had been able to track back.

The door went open yet the girl didn't looked up. She perfectly knew who was entering, bringing her her morning tea. She heard the car rolling over the ground, the trembling teacups on it. When the noise stopped, she knew he was close. She stilled handed lifted her eyes and he had seen it as well, showing a sneer on his face, knowing she wouldn't see it. Perfectly aware that he was staring at her, she refused to look up.  
"Did you had a good night's rest, Milady?"  
Damn, you … she almost wanted to hit him, but she hold herself and kept staring at the newspaper, faking that she was sunken in her thoughts.  
She could feel his scent floating in her nostrils and it brought back the visions of that night. She hadn't been able to sleep afterwards, thinking about it. It had even, haunted her dreams for the rest of the night. When the morning had broken, she got up from her bed on her own and had left it, not waiting for his assistance. She had no idea how she would react when she would feel his fingers back on her skin.

Even when she didn't replied to his question, Sebastian worked further with preparing the tea and served it before her. Again without looking up she took the cup and took a sip before she placed it back. Apple with cinnamon.  
He walked behind her back and she could swear that he let his fingers run over the chairs back, barely touching her hair.  
"Another twin disappeared?" He purred.  
"Yes, it has." She had to reply one time. With a sighed she dropped the paper on the desk before she looked up at the door.  
"I'm going to the stable. Prepare a brunch when I get back."  
"Yes, My Lady." He bowed yet Jayla didn't stayed t look at it and quickly left the room. She had to get away and focus her senses again. Her horses were a perfect way for that. Knowing that he wouldn't come there, unless ordered, she knew that she would be 'alone' out there, except for the people that worked at her stable. The horses had to be trained afterall. They wouldn't win races by themselves.

Not an hour later, she was dressed up, sitting on Firedragon's back, trotting in a steady pace around the track. She had asked to run alone, so the rest of the trainers were scattered over the track. It kept the stallion calm, but also focussed as he saw others running before him. With a small movement of her hands, the stallion jumped over to an easy canter, reins loose. He galloped over the sand at an easy pace to not work him out. He snorted content and Jayla smiled. He was a nice horse to work with, not to hot in his head yet enough feeling for running to make it exciting for him. While the stallion ran over the track, Jayla was thinking back, reciting the names of all the twins that had be lost in the past two years. Each time they thought they had found a link, there was always one that didn't fit in. And she probably didn't knew all of them as she was certain some were never discovered.

Children of high classes, children of low classes, children of maides, children of doctors, …

"But never of …" Jayla suddenly said. Could it have been this easy? Could she have missed that? What if she didn't had to order them in a classes, but trace back their highest connection.  
"Idiot …" She said. She had to get back, order Sebastian to trace everyone and find the common name between it.  
"Oké, Fire, let me see that you are Dragon's brother."  
A flick of the reins was enough so suddenly wake the stallion yup and stretch his legs. He flew over the racetrack. She could feel the muscles roll under her legs, she saw the veins in his neck setting up, hear him snorting.  
"Damn, you're fast."

"Sebastian, where the fuck are you?" She said, dropping her coat on the chair. She had to check them directly. She had already wasted enough days about this matter.  
"You called me?" A voice suddenly said.  
Not expecting to come it from behind her, she made a small jump.  
"Yes, I did. Bring all the documents of the lost twins to my room. Also bring me the list of twins that are disappeared but never found back. Now!"  
Yes, My Lady." The black butler bowed before walking away.

Hours later, Jayla was still sitting in her office, going through all the papers, writing down every detail she needed to know. The papers were covering her entire desk.  
"I am done."  
Jayla looked up, seeing Sebastian walk in with his tower of papers before he placed them carefully on a table.  
"And?"  
"As you predicted, My Lady, one name comes back at the very end of the line."  
He handed over a small paper to her, one name written on it. She quickly grabbed it without really looking at him before she looked back at her own papers and findings. She was right …  
"My Lady, may I ask something?"  
Jayla gave a quick hum when she rechecked a few things to be certain.  
"Are you never gonna look at me again?"  
"What?" The girl lifted up her head, looking straight at the demon, who stood their with a sleek smile on his face, straight, to straight to be human.  
"Excuze me? I have no idea…"  
"Ow, but I am certain you do, My Lady." A grin decorated his face, before he suddenly stood behind Jayla's chair, his hand only a millimeter away from her face.  
"Are you scared for what you would see?"  
She turned her head, looking over her shoulder, yet she couldn't see his face.  
"Or are you afraid of the truth?" His voice was purring in her ear, soft, seducing.  
Yet this time it wouldn't work. She jumped up from her chair, turned around and slammed her hand on his face.  
"How dare you?" Her own voice was rough, filled with a certain anger. Yet she didn't really knew which kind of anger. Anger for what he said? Or anger for the fact she indeed wouldn't accept the truth?  
"You are bound to me, demon. You do what I say and for the rest I don't want to hear anything unless I say so. Am I clear?"  
Her own brown green colored eyes were looking straight at him and he was staring back. His red eyes shining slightly with a dangerous glow. But she wouldn't be the first one to look away this time. She was the master of this house and he wouldn't not control her until the day their contract would end.  
Eventually, he lowered his eyes, yet that smile didn't left his face and bowed as he usually did.  
"Understood, My Lady."


	8. Chapter 7: The start

Hello ^^

Decided to split this one up anyway as I fear it would be to huge in the end ^^; I hope you still enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Those belong to Yana Toboso. Only my own characters are mine.

PS: sorry for my crappy English, it's not my main language, neither do a have a test-reader.

Have fun :D

* * *

"The lady Jayla Seymour and Baron Michaelson."  
Just on that moment, when her name was said and the second she stepped inside, she could feel all the eyes looking at her. And it weren't really friendly eyes, she could sense it. They were those of a predator, ready to jump on it's prey. Yes, she was certainly right about that part.  
She deeply sighed before grabbing the arm she was already holding more tightly before she stepped further. Or better, before the man at her side stepped further.  
For the occasion and to be able to sneak around, Sebastian had taken the appearance of a Baron: Shane Michaelson. The devil knew if this name was real or not … But Jayla wasn't able to bring her butler with her at this party.

"Ahh, Lady Seymour." A voice said and Jayla turned her head into the direction it came from. With a strong pace, Darcy Hayfort walked up to her.  
"I am glad to have you here." he said before placing a kiss on her hand.  
"I am as well." Jayla said, politely and with a smile. "Such a grand victory you had in France. Can't be done better."  
"Dragon's Fire made an amazing run. Not many people can say that they won the Arc the Triomphe. Reason enough to throw a party, don't you think?"  
Jayla softly nodded.  
"I seems I am gonna need to train Firedragon better, if he ever want to defeat his brother."  
"No worry, no worry, if he's made out of the same wood, he surely will."  
She saw how the eyes of Darcy suddenly went sideways, to the male standing at her side.  
"Excuse my manners, this is Baron Shane Michaelson. He's a good friend of mine and wanted to accompany me. I hope that isn't a problem."  
She could swear she saw a moment of hesitation in his eyes, but the smile came fast.  
"of course not, the more the better. Please, take a drink and don't forget to pass the tables. I still need to greet a few other people, but I hope to have a … private chat with you soon. I have some things I want to talk about."  
Darcy quickly bowed before he turned and walked away. Jayla sighed deeply, losing her grip on Sebastian's arm.  
"To talk about indeed" She softly whispered before she started to look around. She noticed a few people dropping some stealthy looks at her. It only made her feel more uneasy than she already was. If her own research hadn't brought her here, she would have never taken the invite for this party. She quickly went over her black dress, like she wanted to get some dust away. It was more of the nerves she was doing it. She already hates to be in big crowd, let alone if they were of royal ranks. She had never really liked this kind of things.

The party went further, as Lord Darcy had made a speech about his victory in France, throwing a few jokes between it. Jayla had just listened to it with half an ear, still looking around, like she wanted to screen everyone. When the Lord announced that everyone should enjoy themselves, a band started to play. Soft dance music.  
Jayla looked up, surprised when she saw a white gloved hand stretched out towards her. Sebastian … or better, Shane stood their, slightly bowed, offering his hand.  
"If I may?" A smile decorating his face. Jayla hesitated for a second, yet she knew she had to accept his offer. He was here as her escort afteral. She slowly placed her hand into his, before he guided her towards the dancefloor, where several pairs had formed already. Sebastian placed his right hand on her lower back, pulling her softly towards him.  
"Long distance doesn't look natural." He softly whispered with a smile. Jayla couldn't hold a blush when she fell his muscles. She still hadn't forgot that one night, it was still spooking through her mind, sometimes her dreams.  
As Sebastian started to move, he guided her with him through the dance. As a little girl, she had learned all this and even when Sebastian had joined her as her butler, she had had sezeral lessons, because her father wanted her to be able to dance properly on this kind of parties.  
"Since when can you dance?" She said when twirling over the floor.  
Sebastian grinned shortly.  
"Hhmm, when would be the first time I did this, probably somewhere around 300 years ago."

Ppff, did he really had to push on how old he was …  
The dance went on and the next one came … and then another one. The evening passed by slowly, until Sebastian suddenly grabbed Jayla chin.  
"Have you noticed that several people have left?" He softly whispered, sort of simulating a kiss in her neck.  
"And Lord Darcy is approaching. It's time."  
The dance ended and as usual, everyone clappen in their hands, while the pairs bowed towards each other.  
"Lady Seymour." A voice suddenly rang inside Jayla's ears. As already predicted by her butler, it was Lord Darcy.  
"Can I speak to you for a moment? In private?" he quickly looked towards the black haired male before Jayla turned around to him.  
"It won't take long. Don't get bored." She ended with a smile, before she followed Darcy his lead. Nobody saw the red demonic glow inside the demon's eyes when his master and prey was lead away. And nobody saw him leave afterwards


	9. Chapter 8: The truth

Hello ^^

I am so sorry that this took so long XD RL got seriously in my way and some other stuff that had to be done sooner. I barely had time to write it and as you are gonna see, it's not a short chapter.  
Not really my best writing, honestly and I hope it doesn't come off as boring ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Those belong to Yana Toboso. Only my own characters are mine.

PS: sorry for my crappy English, it's not my main language, neither do a have a test-reader.

Have fun :D

* * *

Of the next things that happened, Jayla could barely remember anything. Only a room and then a sharp pain in her head before everything went blank. Yet the next thing she clearly remembered was the scent of smoke, fire … a dark room. And she was right. When she opened her eyes, she only saw the red orange glow of candles around the room. The scent of iron, blood made her nose twitch. And then it hit her like a flashlight: The feeling under her body, the room, the scent, … she had seen it before, she had been here before.

She tugged at the ropes that held her bound to the stone altar she lay on. She suddenly looked aside, seeing the other altar. Yet this time it was empty, even when you could see the stains of blood on the grey stone. Jayla swallowed, looking around again, still pulling at the ropes that kept her bound, knowing they wouldn't give in.

"My dear friends, today we witness a miracle. Our god has pushed us a lost sheep in our hands. A sacrifice, a payment that should have been completed two years ago." Jayla turned her head towards the man that was speaking, covered in a black cloak, the edges marked in deep red. While she couldn't see his face, she clearly recognized his voice: Lord Darcy. The girl hugged and pulled again. She had walked right into his trap.

Her eyes fell on the crowd that was sitting on the stone stairs, carrying the same black capes, yet without any red on them. they were just black, hiding their faces in the shadows. But she didn't really had to think about who would be under it. She still remembered the staring eyes at that party.

"Two years ago, by a power we don't understand, one of our sacrifices was ripped away from us, costing the lives of many of our brethren. But today, we have her back and we are able to fulfill our sacrifice to please our God and Master, our Angel."

Jayla rolled with her eyes for second before the man turned around.

"Twin, the vessel of demons on earth, splitting his own evil in two possible bodies to own, to control. We, the Guardians of the Angel, serve as soldiers on earth, to clear it's ground from these portals, so that demons would no longer rule this world."

Jayla suddenly started to laugh loudly, you could almost call it maniacal. And this must have probably been the first time that somebody would have done that, as she could hear the whispers rise from the room.

"Do you even hear yourself?" She suddenly said, looking straight to the man that was Darcy.

"Vessels of demons, you really think they use twins to do that?" She started to laugh again.

"You dare …" Darcy said.

"Yes, I dare." Jayla could only grin.

"You guys are so stupid, thinking you destroy a portal for demons. You want to see one? I can give give you one."

She heard the whispered again, yet this time with a hint of fear in it. Good.

"Sebastian, I command you to come here." Her voice was serious, hard. The symbol on her hand started to glow madly. And suddenly the lights were out, except for a few.

A few people screamed when they saw a dark shade passing by like a shadow, unbinding the girl on the stone table. With the most serious look on her face, she rubbed over her wrists before jumping off the stone.

"Demon! Demon!" One person started to scream. "Proof has been placed before our eyes that twins are the vessels of demons!"

Jayla huffed again, folding her arms before her.

"And then where is my twin? Or right, you guys killed my sister two years ago!"

Maybe started to speak, some scream and yell, other were trying to get out, to only notice that the doors were suddenly locked.

Jayla suddenly turned back to Darcy, who had stood there, in silence, his anger boiling inside his body, mixed with fear. Fear for the creature that stood behind the girl's back, his red eyes dangerously glowing in the dark room, his fangs slightly visible from under his lips.

"Don't tell me that this is all your idea. You aren't smart enough for this. tell me, who told you to hold to coven?"

Darcy looked up, from demon to the girl, from the girl to the demon and took a step back.

"Our Lord and savior."

"Bullshit!"

"Ttss, My Lady, such a language." Sebastian suddenly said, the first actual words that he had spoken. Jayla only rolled with her eyes. No time to be formal and follow the etiquette rules.

"I'll ask again, who told you to sacrifice children to your so called god?"

Darcy took another step back, staring at the red glowing eyes.

"Our god, our Angel. Gabriel. He came to me, told me what to do, guided me to the lambs I needed."

Jayla was slowly having enough off all the stupid godly chatter the man was giving her. She took several steps forward, the man almost ducking inside. Of his previous stature, nothing was left. The only thing that was left was a scared old man.

"I am not gonna ask again!" She sneered.

"But …"

"Is it still gonna take long?" A voice suddenly said. It sounded hollow, yet still strong. Suddenly the people in the room fell on their knees, started to pray like they had seen the light. Mutter something about 'their god.'

Also Darcy was looking like he turned into stone, looking up to a sight at the ceiling. Jayla followed his eyes to the stone edge, seeing a man standing there.

Long white hair, a white suit and glasses on his face.

"What the …" Jayla wanted to say, but a hand soon covered her mouth.

"My Lady, your language." Sebastian said again, yet jayla saw that his eyes were also focussed on the new arrival. And he didn't really looked happy with it.

"Such a boring talk. Come on Darcy, I want to see blood. I want to see souls rising from their decaying body. I want their lives." The man said.

"But, my Lord. This … this … demon came to steal our sacrifice to you, our Angel."

Then the man suddenly looked aside, to Sebastian.

"Well well, never thought to actually meet one of your kind."

Sebastian smirked.

'Sadly I have seen enough of yours, Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" jayla asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Shinigami, Grim Reaper. They are those that collect the soul and decide if it can pass through to heaven or not."

"And you demons are that kind that eats it." The man laughed before jumping down the edge, landing on the stone floor.

Now Jayla could see him better. Long pearl white hair, almost at knee length, his skin was pretty pale, considered to hers. Yet his eyes were strange, green and yellow. For a second she thought about her own brown green eyes, but her father had always said it came from her mother. But his eyes were different, like they could see more then what she could see.

It gave Jayla a shiver. This was something to deal with.

"It's a long time ago I say a rogue Grim Reaper. How do they call your kind? Seceders?"

The white haired male came closer, suddenly raising a crossbow from behind his back.

"Tttsss, so rude. I hadn't expect less from you. But my name is Ramiel" He said before he fired one of his arrows.

Jayla's eyes went wide open when she saw the point of the arrow coming straight towards her, but before it could dig into her chest, Sebastian had already grabbed the arrow out of the air.

"Please don't shoot My Master. I don't want her to get hurt."

The Grim Reaper dropped the crossbow on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake, that's all."

"Kill them!" A voice suddenly said. Jayla looked over her shoulder, seeing the people she had ignored for a long time still sitting on their knees, some of them still praying.

"Show them your power, Angel. And safe the world from this demon."

The girl looked back before her to the Grim Reaper.

"Sebastian, the less eyes, the better."

"Understood." He said with a bow and suddenly everything went black. A few screams were heard before the light went on again, seeing the people laying unconscious on the ground, except for one: Darcy. Who was sitting on the ground, shaking like a leave.

"You didn't stopped him?" Jayla asked, her eyes still fixed on the Grim Reaper before her.

"Why should I? Those watcher aren't gonna give me what I want … To bad your butler didn't kill them. That would give what I need." A grin was formed from ears to ears, his eyes shining dangerously.

"You're after their souls." Sebastian said, who had taken his place behind his master's back again.

"Delicious souls … Fragile yet still … We Grim Reapers decide who goes to heaven or hell … But these days they are so easy on it. Why should every soul pass?"

"So you keep them for yourself?"

The white haired Reaper nodded with a chuckle.

"I keep them with me, to play with, to look at, to toy with. They don't deserve to go to heaven."

"LIAR!" Jayla suddenly screamed.

"Do you dare to say that my sister wasn't good enough to go heaven? She never hurt a fly, the sweet soul she was. How dare you!?"

The man chuckled again, looking straight at the girl before him.

"I know who you are, Jayla. And I know your sister, Jayli, am I right?"

Jayla balled her fists, almost drawing blood from her own nails piercing her skin.

"Yes, I still have her. Sweet soul, indeed. But that can't be said from what runs in your family, such a dark …"

"Enough!" The silence was broken by the voice of the demon that stood behind the girl.

"Don't listen to him, Milady. He strayed from his path as Shinigami."

"Sebastian …"

The demon looked downwards, seeing the anger floating in his master's eyes, like a fire that was fueled with oil.

"Kill him. I want him gone. I want the soul of my sister to be free, so that he can no longer devaul her with his hands."

"Yes, Milady."

It was just in a matter of second when both the demon and Shinigami flew at each other.

Ramiel aimed his crossbow again, shooting several arrow at a fast rate. Sebastian was fast enough to avoid them, even catching some from the air to throw them back.

While 'angel' and demon were fighting, Jayla walked up to the hell and rested herself against it. She didn't even watching what was going on.

Beside, this wasn't a fight like in the movies, that would take several minutes. In fact, it was over very quickly when Sebastian pinned the Grim Reaper against the wall.

"Nice Death Scythe for long range shooting. but it's useless from nearby if you can't aim."

The demon ripped the crossbow out of the hands of the longhaired man, leaving him with a surprised look on his face before he gasped for air and placed his hands on his chest.

One of the arrows, his own arrows had stuck in his chest. He gasped for air when falling on his knees.

"ANGEL!" Darcy yelled, trying to get up, to help the man he called 'god.'

"Don't you fucking dare to move or I'll let him rip your head off!" Jayla sneered at him. The man fell down on the ground again.

"Tell me, you never really fought demons before, did you?" Sebastian said when breaking the crossbow to splinters before he pulled the Shinigami at his short. The yellow-green eyes were faintly looking through his glasses.

"To bad you won't get a second change." And before anyone could say something, the demon slammed his hand through the creature's chest, killing it in a final blow.

From it's chest, small pale lights were released, like snow, but floating to the sky.

Jayla looked up at the light and in some way she fell relieved. Every soul, every twin that had died by this cult their hands was free and could find rest again.

"Goodbye, Jayli." She softly whispered.

"How is this possible?" Darcy whispered between his teeth, looking from demon to the girl and back. Jayla had gotten away from the wall, walking up to terrifying man. he was alone now, nobody that would help or assist him.

"Now …" Jayla started. "Just ripping her head off would be a too quick death, but as I want to go home, it had to do that way. Sebastian?"

"Yes, Milady." The demon said with a smile, his hands colors red by blood.

"No, wait … It wasn't me who abducted you!"

Jayla grinned. "Shut up and accept your fate like a man, not a crybaby."

"No, it's true. You … You and your sister, your two were offered to me. Your father …"

"What!?" Jayla grabbed the coat of the man and pulled him up. Sebastian was looking with surprised eyes.

"Don't drag my father into this!"

"Ttss, do you really think he is that good of a man? How do you think we were able to get into your house with all that guarding stuff around?"

Jayla let go of the coat. Now she thought about it, as she had never done it, how were they taken from their beds, at night?

"Your father sold you, you and your sister. He sold you as sacrifice to this cult to …"

"SHUT UP!" Jayla's hand flew through the air, hitting the man straight in his face.

"Lies, only lies!" Her voice echoed in the room, her eyes were burning like fire.

Darcy started to laugh in a sinister way.

"Think about it, girl. I suppose you are smart enough to puzzle it together yourself."

Jayla turned around, her body shaking of anger.

"Enough, Sebastian?"

The black haired man nodded when jayla walked away. She no longer wanted to see the that man again. It was already enough that she had to hear his last cries and the sound of his dying body.


	10. Chapter 9: The bliss

Ello,

no, I didn't forgot about this fanfic ^^; Just ... time ... and I am guilty as this chapter has been around for several weeks already (I am so sorry :( )  
Yet next chapter can take a time as I need to see how I am gonna turn it to the point I want. One thing is sure, next chapter is gonna be for next year XD

* * *

"This isn't true, this can't be true?" If she could she would slam her head against the wall. He was lying, Darcy Hayfort was lying. A lie, a lie!

"My father has nothing to do with this, which parent would do that to his child?"

"I have no idea, My Lady."

Sebastian had been standing in the corner of the bedroom the entire time, seeing his master was pacing from side to side, only driving herself crazy. At some point it was funny to see, how quickly humans could be fed up by something. Yet at the other side, he was also worried. That she would do stupid things, things she would be sorry of.

"It's not true, not true …" She kept repeating the same word over and over, going back and forth. And then she suddenly lashed out, screaming, throwing over the lamp that was standing on the table. That was somehow the sign for him, to take action.

Sebastian dashed forward, folding his arms around the tiny frame of the girl, only hearing her scream louder, kicking back against the force that kept her from moving.

"My Lady, please, you are gonna hurt yourself."

"Let me go!" She yelled, kicking to every side she could, but the strong arms around her didn't break.

"I can't." He said.

"Liar!"

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. There we go. Now everyone was a liar probably.

"You know I can't lie." Jayla was still struggling.

"Then why can't you let me go?"

"Because …" He turned her around, his hands firmly on her shoulder, making clear she better didn't run. "... you would hurt yourself."

She looked straight at him, ready to look in those red glowing eyes, but she didn't saw them. They were their normal reddish brown color, standing soft, human like …

Like a spell, she suddenly fell all her energy flowing out her body, her legs trembling.

"I don't believe it." She dropped on the ground, on the edge of crying. Sebastian looked at her, that weak little thing on the ground. Where had that fire gone to? That flame in her eyes and body. Just because she heard something she didn't wanted to hear. Where was that 'hot' girl he adored so much. Humans ...

"I want to forget …" She suddenly said. "I wish I could forget it, but it will haunt my dreams."

"I can help with that …"

Jayla looked up, her butler suddenly dropped down on his knees, picking up her chin, looking softly in her eyes.

"I can help to let you forget so that you would have a pleasant night." He smiled.

Jayla huffed turning her head away.

"How, by drugging me?"

She heard him chuckle, a pur leaving his mouth before his hand caressed her face.

"Ow no, My Lady … much better than that."

She looked back to him, seeing those red enchanting eyes. She knew already that she was sold, but if he thought that she would just give in that easily …

Well, that was already too late. His hand was already finding it's way to her neck, so was his mouth. It gently caressed her skin, making her shiver. How in the world did this guy knew her weak places to well. When she released the soft moan when his neck stroke the skin in her neck, followed by a flick of his tongue. She was sold …

His other hand was moving down the side of her body, his fingers rolling over her spine. He guided her up, softly to the edge of the bed … and she let him be. She was currently to weak to even resist, her emotions had taken over and the only thing her head and body wanted to comfort and distraction. And this was more than a distraction.

"Scared?" He whispered on a dangerous tone before he looked at her.

"Not a bit …" She murmured, seeing how he quickly dropped off his long coat.

"Good." A grin showing the sharp points, but Jayla didn't cared, not at this moment.

He pressed his lips on hers and for a second she wanted to turn her head away, somewhat shocked by his direct action, yet he only caressed them like the best lover would do. His hot breath floating over it, softly nibbling at her lip, kissing her gently, before asking entrance. She let him be, letting him taking the lead. She didn't knew if it was smart or not, but she could care less.

He entered softly, his tongue curling around hers, exploring her mouth. With his hand, he tilted her head in the position he wanted, just to give her more pleasure. Jayla mound softly and by the sound of his purs, she knew he licked it. It was working like a drug to him.

Yet with each kiss he placed, he became bolder, more dominant, yet not aggressive. he was still gentle, but showed her the strength he got and to which level he could go. His left hand had found it's way under her shirt, followed by the other, softly pulling it over her head. Now he could see fear in her eyes. Not plain fear, but the eyes of someone who didn't knew what would happen.

But that fear left her body as soon as his mouth started to explore her shoulder, moving downwards. His tongue turned around her exposed nipple and Jayla arched her back by the feeling, shortly gasping for air. In the meantime, Sebastian had unbuttoned his shirt as well, exposing his pale shiny skin. It was the first time Jayla saw him like this and she had to admit his body was well formed.

He attacked her lips again and this time she followed him better, trying to take the lead herself from time to time, but she found out he didn't liked it to pass his leadership to another. In the house she was the master, but he claimed his title on this part. He had the most experience.

His hands and lips caressed her body like silk, making the girl moan, his fingers grabbing the sheets around her. She panted softly when he released her from a deep entrusting kiss, looking at his eyes. While she expected to see them glowing, they were standing serious and loving at the same time. She could swear he liked it as much as she did.

He let his mouth explore the deep side of her neck again, biting and pulling at her skin, while her hand rested on his muscled back. In the meantime, he had already got rid over her pants, only leaving her with the black lace underwear

"If you want to go further … just take off my belt." He whispered.

It was like a soft alarm going off in her head. Going further? Was she ready for that. She was an adult, but after she had bound the demon to her, she didn't had any boyfriend. She had been too busy …

Jayla softly nodded before the demon went on, occupying her mouth with his tongue, his one hand going lower and lower, until it caressed the inside of legs. She shivered again when he touched that sensitive skin. She trembled and sucked in the air, mixed with his send.

She could no longer hold herself, feeling the warm glow between her legs. Her fingers tried to find his belt, softly her nails went over the muscles of his stomach, as she got rid of it and dropped it on the ground.

Sebastian lifted himself up on his arm, looking at her. He first looked at her with surprise, actually he hadn't expected it. hoped for, but he didn't thought she would allow it. Seemed she really needed more comfort then this.

He softly sighed before he got rid of the pant he was wearing. This was the first time she actually saw a man fully naked. Her heart started to be beat faster.

He started to kiss her neck like he already owned her, while his one hand kept 'playing' between her legs. Each time he hit her sensitive spot, she curled her back, softly whimpering. it only turned him more mad before his mouth went lower, softly biting in her breast, over her belly until it had reached the same place where his hand had been.

She could only gasped for air when his skillful tongue did the same tricks as it had done in her mouth. She digged her nails in the blanket while he brought her almost to her highest point. But she before she could reach it, he stopped. He was teasing her, testing her, like a stallion would do.

"Please …" She whispered. When he changed his position, she could feel his hard member pressing against her thighs. It only turned her more on.

Her hand found it's way to his face and she looked straight at him. This was maybe the first time she actually really looked in those eyes, seeing what they are. Eyes of a demon, longing for her, filled with lust, as she carried what he wanted the most. Her soul. And he only made it more delicious everyday he was at her side.

Seeing her wanting eyes he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ready?" He purred. She only nodded her head.

Gentle, yet still with a certain power, he pushed himself inside. Jayle whimpered, feeling a sting of pain going through her body.

He started to move softly, slow. "It get's better soon." he whispered in her ear before occupying her mouth again. This time she let her hand caresses his skin, placing it in his neck, asking for more. He started to thrust faster, lifting her hips with one hand so that he could go deeper.

Between the fight they deliver with their tongue, Jayla moaned, harder each time he thrusted deeper inside. When he hit her sensitive spot, he bucked her hips. She didn't wanted this to end, the feeling that rushed through her body was to good to be true.

They moved together, trying to pleasure each other. Jayla noticed that also Sebastian started to pant softly. She digged her head in his neck, her nails in his back. He moaned when he fell the soft pain go through his body from her sharp nails.

He trusted faster, she moved with him, feeling the pleasure building up again.

"Don't … don't stop." She whimpered, curling her back when he caressed her breast again. He wouldn't stop, not until he had finished and brought her to heaven.

The girl moaned harder with each movement. "Sebastian, I can't …"

He purred, hearing his name. "You can't wait?" He said between two moans.

"I can't hold it any longer!" And She let out a soft cry when he brought her to her highest point, the warm feeling spreading through her body. A few thrusts later, also he found enjoyment in his relieve. Both bodies bucked for a few seconds, trying to get the last spark of that moment of bliss.


End file.
